Video services have become increasingly important in today's society. Enterprises of varying sizes and types can effectively collaborate through any number of videoconferencing tools. Videoconferencing technology can allow enterprises to cut costs, while boosting productivity within their workforces. Videoconference architectures can deliver real-time, face-to-face interactions between people using advanced visual, audio, and collaboration technologies. Each participant (or group of participants) in a videoconference can operate from a designated location (or a specialized room) to “dial in” and subsequently speak with other participants on one or more screens, as if all participants were in the same room. The ability to offer a personalized videoconference protocol that adequately renders video information presents a significant challenge to network operators, system designers, and hardware developers alike.